Prioridades
by Haibara-chan
Summary: Le recordaba. No podía evitarlo, recordaba casi sin querer el rostro de su amigo cada día y cada noche. Entonces lloró, rutina era, ya para él, hacerlo, pero, ¿Cómo iba a evitarlo?


_**Titulo:**__ Prioridades_

_**Autor:**__ Haibara-chan_

_**Fandom:**__ Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:**__ Sherlock/John_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los guionistas de la serie y a los propios actores (además Sherlock pertenece exclusivamente a John y viceversa)._

_**Resumen**__: __Le recordaba. No podía evitarlo, recordaba casi sin querer el rostro de su amigo cada día y cada noche, como si de una lenta película, de la que sus ojos no podían despegarse, se tratase. Entonces lloró, rutina era, ya para él, hacerlo, pero, ¿Cómo iba a evitarlo?_

_**Advertencia**__: Spoilers sobre "La caída de Reichenbach" (2X03)_

_**Prioridades**_

Le recordaba. No podía evitarlo, recordaba casi sin querer el rostro de su amigo cada día y cada noche, como si de una lenta película, de la que sus ojos no podían despegarse, se tratase. Entonces lloró, rutina era, ya para él, hacerlo, pero, ¿Cómo iba a evitarlo?

Como podría intentar, si quiera, no recordar su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios… Aquel momento en el palacio cuando él, envuelto en sábanas, desafío a su hermano. Como, posteriormente, había robado el dichoso cenicero, solamente porque él mismo había hecho esa alusión. En su rostro se posó una triste sonrisa. Dolía. Dolía demasiado recordarlo, acordarse de todas las situaciones divertidas que ambos habían vivido durante esos dieciocho meses.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, frente a su tumba. Con una mirada vacía y una gran esperanza, todavía, recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. A su mente llegó entonces la última imagen que tuvo de él. Alzó la vista y se sorprendió brevemente al descubrir que se encontraba en ese lugar, frente al hospital, mirando hacia la azotea. Sherlock se situaba en la repisa de ésta, con el teléfono en su mano derecha, mirándole desde la altura. Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo y llegar hasta dónde él estaba, no obstante sabía que eso era algo que no podía hacer, pues lo que frente a él se alzaba era solamente una ilusión que su mente había creado. Deseó abrazarlo, impedirle saltar, sin embargo era demasiado tarde. Cada una de las noches desde que su amigo saltó, soñó con él, ideando distintas formas de cómo podría haberlo salvado, acabando no obstante todas de la misma forma. Cada una de ellas cómo en la cruda realidad había sucedido.

Suspiró, casi imperceptiblemente, ahogado quizás por los sollozos que se empezaban a escuchar. Recordó la conversación que sostuvo con él y una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Dirigió la vista hacia la tumba que registraba el nombre que él deseaba poder volver a pronunciar sin llorar, el que quería volver a usar frente a un chico de pelo azabache y analíticos ojos azules.

- No puedo creer que de verdad pensaras que me ibas a convencer de que eras un farsante.- soltó una pequeña risa, imaginando la sonrisa que su compañero le dedicaría ante ese comentario.- Sé que no soy la persona más lúcida.- sonrió ante lo que había dicho, pues a su mente llegó el momento en el que Sherlock se intentó disculpar en el caso de Baskerville.- pero no soy idiota, aunque creyeras lo contrario. Yo…- tragó saliva, sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.- como te dije ese día, sigo confiando en ti, y jamás, escúchame bien Sherlock, jamás dudaré de quién y qué eres.

Fijó la vista intensamente en su nombre, como si estuviera esperando que algo fuera a suceder, su propia mente se rió de sí mismo ante esa esperanza. Sabía que Sherlock se había ido y que no iba a volver, sin embargo él no podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Tenía la certeza de que el detective hubiera deseado que él no sufriera, a su manera, claro. Abrió los ojos comprendiendo, entendiendo la razón del porqué seguramente habría dicho esa sarta de idioteces antes de saltar. Pero si de verdad pensaba que con esas palabras vacías y falsas iba a conseguir que su pérdida le resultara menos dolorosa, Sherlock estaba, por segunda vez, equivocado.

- Si fuese así.- dijo de nuevo.- ese error no sería muy propio en ti.- suspiró escuetamente y se arrodilló junto a la lápida.- Te echo mucho de menos, Sherlock. Esto nunca será igual sin ti y, aunque sé que me dolerá demasiado, seguiré esperando, porque, si hay alguien que pueda burlar a la muerte, ese eres tú.- calló durante un segundo, solamente para terminar por decir.- ¿Me lo permitirás? ¿Me permites que siga confiando en que regresarás? En que algún día.- su voz se quebró.- en que algún día entrarás por la puerta del 221b de Baker Street diciendo, "Hola John, ya ves, no estoy muerto".- rió tristemente.- Seguramente te golpearía, cómo lo hice cuando fuimos a visitar a Irene Adler.- se tensó de repente, al recordar a esa mujer. Inmediatamente un cosquilleo se posó en su estómago al rememorar el momento en el que ella pronunció aquello de "alguien le quiere" y su posterior afirmación de que eran pareja. En aquel momento, a pesar de su repentino nerviosismo, no se había percatado de cuanta razón tenía esa mujer. No fue, hasta que lo perdió, que se dio cuenta de todo lo que Sherlock significaba para él. Ya antes lo había deducido, sí, él había deducido, no obstante lo confirmó cuando vio que estaba a punto de saltar. Suspiró nuevamente y se levantó.- Sabes, parecías hipnotizado por esa mujer, me gustaría haber sabido que fue lo que sentías por ella.- pronunció sin darse cuenta y, al notarlo, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.- Quiero decir… esto no es… yo no intento… maldición.- explotó.- ni siquiera estás escuchándome.

Escuchó una risa por detrás de él y, nervioso, volteó, encontrándose con la cara de Holmes, el mayor de los dos.

- Interesante John, aunque he de decir que ya lo imaginaba.- parecía pensativo.- bueno en realidad ya lo sabía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft?.- susurró John notoriamente molesto.- No quiero malgastar mi tiempo contigo.- dijo volteando hacia la tumba.

- Pero sí lo haces hablando frente a la tumba de mi hermano.- respondió el mayor de los Holmes.- En mi opinión deberías usar tu tiempo relacionándote con vivos.- miró la tumba.- no con muertos.

John volvió unos furiosos ojos hacia Mycroft y con todo el autocontrol que poseía le dijo.- Prefiero hablar con alguien que ya no está y que fue importante para mí, a hacerlo con alguna persona por la que solamente siento repugnancia. Sherlock, podría ser como fuera, pero él jamás te vendería a alguien por información. Él hubiese preferido buscar otra manera de reunir ésta sin que fuese necesario hundirte.- se mordió la lengua intentando no soltar lo que sus labios estaban por decir, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y lo soltó.- ¿O más bien debería decir hacerte caer?.- le escrutó intensamente, comprobando como un rostro dolido le devolvía la mirada.

- Fue mi culpa.- dijo.- y eso es algo que siempre me acompañará y me martirizará, aunque no lo creas, John. Yo realmente me preocupaba por él y lo que hice fue el mayor error de mi vida. Espero que pueda, algún día, recompensarle por todos los problemas que le causé.

- ¿No crees que es ya un poco tarde?.- le dijo aflojando su tono de voz y su dura mirada, pues a pesar de todo, ese hombre se notaba arrepentido.- Él ya no está.- bajó la vista, era la primera vez que lo reconocía en voz alta.- Ya no podrás recompensarle nada.- susurró, alzándola nuevamente hacia ese hombre. Mentiría si dijera que la, casi imperceptible, sonrisa de Mycroft no le dejó desconcertado, quizás… ¿había caído bajo la manipulación de ese hombre? ¿Realmente no le importaba en absoluto su hermano, y había conseguido engañarle con una falsa culpabilidad? Frunció el ceño y justo cuando iba a explotar diciéndole una sarta de palabras malsonantes, él habló.

- Bueno.- dijo tranquilamente, costumbre suya, habría que decir.- eso nunca se sabe, doctor.- ahora sí que no comprendía nada, le miró, parpadeando repetidamente, cómo si ante él se encontrase un extranjero del que no se entendía nada al hablar.- Nos veremos pronto, John, cuídate.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo antes de dar un solo pasó giró su cuerpo y le observó una última vez.- Por cierto, créeme cuando te digo que no era tan psociópata como él mismo y todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía querer hacerle.- John quedó estupefacto, sin llegar a comprender del todo esa frase.- Y para mostrarlo debes saber que, de haber sido otra persona, se habría mantenido impasible hasta que su plan estuviera totalmente finalizado.- terminó y comenzó a caminar. Ahora sí John estaba totalmente aturdido y, ni falta hacía decir, sorprendido, contempló, durante el intervalo de tres segundos, como Mycroft se alejaba dando vueltas a su paraguas negro y, cuando consiguió salir de su pequeño trance, comenzó a preguntar.

- ¿De qué estás…?.- la voz del mayor llegó nuevamente a sus oídos, percibiendo un simple "A tus espaldas". John alzó las cejas durante un segundo, pasando al siguiente a fruncirlas con cierto enojo. ¿Se referiría a la tumba? Como si le hubieran leído la mente alguien respondió.

- No se refiere a la tumba, John.- abrió los ojos completamente, esa voz, esa grave voz, no podía estar en ese lugar. Era imposible que él la estuviera escuchando. Se quedó estático, como una firme estatua, sus pies, que parecían haber sido clavados al suelo, se negaban a responder. Su cuerpo no se movía, no cumplía las órdenes que desde su mente le estaba enviando. No se giraba, ni miraba para cerciorarse de que lo que habían percibido sus oídos era cierto. Escuchó pisadas tras él, razón por la que se puso más rígido aún. Se escuchaban cercanas, a unos, quizás, dos metros de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, haciendo acopio de toda su firmeza, ordenó a su cuerpo responder. Logrando que, despacio, éste comenzara a girar sobre sus talones. Sin embargo olvidó abrir los ojos, seguramente por miedo a que, aquello que escuchó, fuese solamente un sueño. La voz volvió a oírse.- Ese idiota lo ha estropeado todo, quería asegurarse de que aún eras de fiar.- se escuchó.- Y no entiende que, si existe alguien de quien me fíe, y en quien confiaría mi vida, es en ti, John.- finalizó. Pasaron unos segundos y la voz no se escuchó nuevamente, parecía que tal y como había aparecido también se había esfumado. Sintió un inmenso miedo recorrer su cuerpo, ya que, si, al abrir los ojos, solamente ante él se encontrase con la tumba, no podría soportarlo, por esa razón decidió seguir con ellos cerrados. Cuando se comenzó a desesperar por no sentir la presencia de nadie frente a él, las pisadas junto con la voz, volvieron a oírse.- Vamos, John, quieres abrir de una maldita vez los ojos y mirarme.- dijo.- No he esperado todo este tiempo para que, cuando por fin puedo presentarme ante ti, ni siquiera me dirijas la mirada.- le bastó eso para hacerlo, como si siguiera las órdenes de un amo, John abrió sus oscuros ojos azules y le observó. Aguantó, sin pretenderlo, la respiración al contemplar frente a él esos analíticos ojos que tanto había echado de menos, su cabello rizado y oscuro y su lívida cara que tanto deseaba volver a contemplar. Sus piernas flaquearon y sintió como perdía el equilibrio. Justo cuando creía que caería unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron de sus antebrazos, alzó la vista, volviendo a contemplar esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Cerró su puño derecho con fuerza y cargó hacia atrás con él. Sherlock cerró los ojos casi esperando el golpe que estaba por recibir, no obstante éste no llegó, por el contrario sintió una calidez toparse contra su pecho y un fuerte agarre alrededor del cuello. El pequeño de los Holmes abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y bajó la mirada, observando a un John llorando sobre su pecho. Sonrió brevemente y correspondió el abrazo.- Lo siento John.- dijo aparentemente afectado.- No podías saberlo antes de este momento, a pesar de ser la persona en quien más confío.- John no respondió si no que siguió abrazado a él, Sherlock comenzó a preocuparse por no recibir respuesta, ni siquiera la serie de reproches que creía que el doctor le diría.- John… ¿estás…?.- comenzó.

- No importa, Sherlock.- respondió el militar, casi con voz entrecortada.- pensaba que si descubría tu engaño te golpearía, me enfadaría y no te hablaría durante un rato, pero es imposible, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Si lo que he estado deseando durante todo este tiempo por fin se ha cumplido.- su voz se iba relajando, sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de bañar sus mejillas.- Estás aquí, Sherlock, ya habrá tiempo para que me expliques todo lo que sucedió y para que decida si enfadarme o no, pero por ahora, por favor, solamente permíteme que te abrace y compruebe que realmente estás aquí.- Sherlock sonrió brevemente, observando a John con lo que parecía ser una tierna mirada.

- Sí, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, John, porque ahora sé cuáles son mis prioridades.- susurró.- Y es por esa razón que nunca más te dejaré. A partir de este momento, a pesar de todos los altercados que surjan, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- John, por primera vez, después de haberle abrazado, alzó la vista hacia él, con mirada sorprendida.- Creo que ese día no fuiste el único en descubrir algo, yo también lo hice. Y a pesar de que no me gusta rectificar mis palabras, debo decir que ya no me siento casado con mi trabajo, ni lo considero la parte esencial de mi vida.- susurró.- Ese día en la azotea me percaté de que mis prioridades cambiaron.- dejó que el flequillo le cubriese la vista, mientras la cara de Moriarty y su frase de "Voy a darte un incentivo extra, tus amigos morirán si no lo haces" se recreó en su memoria. Recordó su pánico que sintió al, solamente, imaginar el cuerpo de John inerte, en el frío asfalto. Sonrió nuevamente, pues era curioso hasta donde debían llegar las circunstancias, para que alguien se percatase de lo que era realmente importante. Al volver a clavar su vista en la mirada examinadora de John, sonrió, alejándose de esos pensamientos.

- ¿Y cuáles son ahora tus prioridades?.- preguntó John curioso, Sherlock le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad y rompió el abrazo.

- Eso es algo, mi querido John, que deberás descubrir tú solo. Después de todo, el compañero de alguien como yo debe ser igualmente avispado.- finalizó. John le envió una mirada de reproche.- Y créeme que esas primicias no tienen a "La Mujer" como protagonista, John.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. El medicó le observó, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sintiendo como un tono rojizo coloreaba sus mejillas.

- ¿Estabas escuchando?.- preguntó.- Claro.- se respondió alargando la primera vocal de la palabra.- cómo no iba a estar el famoso detective asesor, Sherlock Holmes, espiando a escondidas cuando alguien se sinceraba frente a su tumba.- dijo sarcásticamente.- No podías evitarlo, ¿lo hiciste con todas las personas que vinieron a visitarla?.- preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

- No.- reconoció el detective.- solamente vigilé y escuché las palabras de la persona más importante para mí.- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. El doctor que ya no sabía que más sorpresas le depararía el día, le miró, y sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Sherlock?.- éste no le miraba, si no que parecía más interesado en algo que se situaba hacia su izquierda.- No volverás a irte, ¿verdad?.- preguntó, el detective volteó la vista hacia él con una mirada de impaciencia, pues ya le había asegurado que eso no ocurriría.- No obstante, si no te confieso esto, que llevo guardando, sin prácticamente saberlo, durante tanto tiempo, creo que este milagro no habría tenido sentido.- el detective le analizó con la mirada, averiguando de antemano lo que su doctor le iba a decir.- Sé que tienes otras prioridades, y que, incluso en una ocasión, me dijiste que estabas casado con tu trabajo. Sin embargo, lo lamento mucho, pero me temo que he acabado enamorado de ti, Sherlock.- finalizó, observándole con una mirada decidida.

- John.- susurró el más alto, posando una mano sobre su rostro.- ¿Realmente no entendiste lo que quise decir con lo de prioridades?.- el médico le lanzó una mirada confusa.- Tú eres mi prioridad, te amo, y quiero protegerte y estar a tu lado lo que me resta de vida.- confesó con la vista clavada en los ojos del doctor, quien no podía recuperarse de la impresión. Sherlock le abrazó, siendo ésta la primera vez que lo hacía. John al comprender sus palabras, le dirigió una nerviosa mirada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.- No obstante, no debemos olvidar que los casos también son importantes.- "Claro" pensó John "No podía ser Sherlock Holmes si no rompía el momento", sin embargo sonrió.

- No tenía pensado que los olvidáramos.- respondió.- de hecho todo era muy aburrido sin ti y tus casos, Sherlock.- le confesó sonriendo.- Sigamos resolviendo.- se detuvo.- bueno tu resolviendo y yo… y yo…- no encontraba ninguna palabra que resumiera lo que él hacía cuando le seguía, Sherlock soltó una carcajada al percatarse.- yo acompañándote.- acabó soltando, levantando el mentón, con una mirada orgullosa, a pesar de saber que la palabra elegida no era la más adecuada para sentirse satisfecho.

- Claro que los seguiremos resolviendo.- añadió el detective, incluyéndole también a él en la resolución de los casos, John se percató y sonrió.- A partir de este momento, siempre juntos, John.- finalizó y, acercando sus labios hacia los de su médico, le dio un inocente beso.

John, a pesar de la primera impresión aceptó gustoso los labios del detective y con un leve movimiento, correspondió. "Siempre juntos" pensó, nada le hacía más feliz que compartir lo que le restaba de vida con el más grande detective asesor del mundo.


End file.
